A New Born Star
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09. i was asked to repost this fic, my friend may finish it as it has only just been found again.


**New Born Star**

**AN: **Here is another one of my WIP. I hope its as good as the one that I have completed 'I Will Wait For You'.

It's a based on what I loved all of my life, Dance. It's Alternate Universe. Hogwarts is a School of Performing Arts. This is Non Magic fiction. The names that you may recognise belong to JK Rowling, any others are mine.

An HP/HG fic.

So here we go, the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The leading star dancer of the USA has left Salem Academy due to some problems in her family.

Her father was killed by a very well known hardcore drug baron Lord Voldemort who had his connections in the USA from his glorious 250 acre mansion back in England.

Her mother had decided to pack things up in the USA and move back home to England. In other words her home town Little Whinging in Surry. This is where they lived.

The girls name, Hermione Granger. The leading and upcoming dancer had landed back in London.

"Mum I heard that the USA star dancer has come back home to London." Harry James Potter, Best male dancer at Hogwarts School of Performing Arts.

"Yes she is and I have also heard that she was one year left and is attending Hogwarts to complete her final year of education." Lilly Potter mentioned to her son.

"Oh I hope that she will make new friends when she arrives." Harry looked back to his Solo Project coursework which he had to design his own costume, describe the music and his dance movement and style.

"Well you will probably meet her on the train when you go back in a couple days time." Lilly was just checking the dinner in the oven when Harry's twin brother and sister walked in.

"Meet who on the train?" Jamie Louise Potter asked as she plonked her year six coursework on group projects on the table.

"Oh just a new student coming to Hogwarts this year that's all." Harry looked up from his coursework.

"Ah the lovely Miss Hermione Granger who big brother here has a crush on. The Star dancer from America who has just retuned to London day." Sampson Harrison Potter was smirking towards his older brother.

"Hey cut that out Sampson. Haven't you got coursework to finish? Your sister is doing hers also your brother." Lilly asked of Sampson.

"Yeah he's just waiting for Joelene to pop and go over his duet projects. They have to come up with the music and start on the movements." Jamie slipped it out.

"OH NO! that means Jamie has to work with her younger brother Alexander. I suppose that Draco is bringing them both around?"

The twins both nodded their heads.

"Did you know about this mum?" Harry asked his mum. She too nodded her head.

"Well if you will excuse me I am going to my room to finish my work IN PEACE! AWAY FROM THE MALFOY'S!"

Harry walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

* * *

Chapter Two

James Potter walked into the Potter home along with his two best mates on the Police Force, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Thank God that is over with." Sirius collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs next to Sampson.

"Hey Padfoot, busy day on the beat?" Jamie was still writing out her final draft of her project work.

"Yeah we've had to escort the USA star dancer to her home just not far from here in Surrey. It's been madness at Heathrow." Remus mentioned putting the kettle on.

"Oh the girl that Harry has a crush on. WOW! Well I would bet that Harry would be really jealous of you all." Sampson giggled.

The doorbell rang, Sirius got up and answered the door.

"Hello Joelene, Alex and Draco. I suppose that you are here for the twins. Well come on in, we're all in the kitchen. Well I don't know where Harry is but we've all just got back in." Sirius invited his two nephews and niece in.

"Hello Jamie, I see that you're busy in your project work. You ready to hit the dance studio? Can't be long tonight as father wants us home early. Some sort of big party that he is holding and he wants up present." Alex mentioned.

"Oh right. Another one of his social parties." Remus mumbled under his breath.

Both of the twins headed into the dance studio based at the back of the house to get on with their duet project work.

Draco sat quietly at the Potter's kitchen table and got out his work.

"Come on Draco what's bothering you?" Sirius asked his eldest nephew.

"Nothing Uncle Siri." Draco got out his pen and started writing.

"Come on Draco, you know you can tell us off the record that is." James came and sat next to him.

"No I can't tell you, but I know its something to do with the USA Star Dancer that I know you escorted to her home today. Father had some of his mates in the crowd today. I know that something big is going to happen. But I don't want to get involved, but I think that my father is going to put me forward to Lord Voldemort. I don't even want to do it." Draco managed to tell them.

"Draco, you will always have a safe house with me at the cottage. I will put you under witness protection from all the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort myself including your brother and sister." Sirius told him.

"I would love that Uncle Sirius. But what about my schooling? I want to finish Hogwarts and move on and go into professional dancing." Draco threw his books of the table and headed outside.

He got out his secret stash of smokes and sparked one up.

Harry had heard everything from the top of the stairs and decided to head down and talk to the blonde Adonis.

"Hey Draco." Harry said as he walked out of the front door.

"Hey Harry, I suppose that you heard all what I have told your father and Uncle Sirius then?" Draco took a long drag of his smoke.

"Yeah a little. Things that bad at home?" Harry sat down on the porch.

"Hmm you could say that. I think dad is recruiting again for the Drug Barron. I think that he wants me in this line up. But I don't want to be included." Draco tried to hold back his tears.

"Take up Sirius's offer. I'm sure that you can complete your schooling. Plus I know that one certain red head will miss you." Harry smiled.

"Yeah I know that she would. I love her so much that I would move the world for her." Draco put out his smoke.

"Well go into protection. I will support you as much as I can Draco, also Ginny will understand too."

They both headed back inside to tell Sirius that Draco would go into witness protection.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione Granger was sat out in the back garden trying to catch some of the warm summer sun. She was also reading up on what she would be studying for her last year at Hogwarts.

"Mom, I think that I will go into town later this afternoon to pick up some school stuff." Hermione mentioned to her mum who had just put down some juice and tea.

"Well I will have to call for some protection for you so that you can travel safely. James Potter only lives around the corner. I'm sure that he will take you to the shops as his two sons and daughter also attend Hogwarts. His eldest is in your year." Julia Granger told her daughter.

"I suppose that you could call him up and ask him if he is free this afternoon. Perhaps he could bring his eldest son with him. I would love to meet him." Hermione put down her reading material.

"Oh you both should get along as he is the Best Male Dancer of the UK at the moment." Julia poured herself a cup of Earl Grey.

"Harry James Potter, he's my hero."

"Hermione Jane Granger! She has asked for my presence? Oh my! I best go up and get changed. OH HELP ME!" Harry was running around the house trying to get ready for this afternoon's outing with the Hermione Jane Granger.

"HARRY WILL YOU CALM YOURSELF DOWN!" James shouted at his eldest son.

"Sorry dad. But HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! She's my favourite heroine and my idol." Harry said panting away looking also for his best black button up shirt with the phoenix stitched into the back and his best black jeans and shoes.

"Well it was only because I mentioned you to her mother, as we are going to be friends as you are both attending Hogwarts, plus you know your mum holds get together's when you are all up in Scotland as we all do miss you and it quiet. So I was just being friendly and mentioned you." James was just checking his tie in the landing mirror.

"Well are you ready?"

Harry nodded his head and picked up his wallet and Nokia N95 phone and followed his dad to his car.

"Hello there James nice to see you again. Please come in, come in. Hermione is just getting her handbag ready she won't be too long." Julia invited the Potter males into her new home.

"Thank you Mrs Granger for inviting us in." James wiped his feet on the mat before walking in.

"So this is the strapping young man that you were talking so very fondly about then." Julia took James's coat.

"Yes this is my eldest son Harry, the Best Male dancer at Hogwarts. He's just been offered some West End dance work and leads in ballets for when he graduates from Hogwarts this coming summer. I am sure that you are proud of your Hermione like I am of Harry." James introduced his embarrassed son.

"Yes I am so proud of my dear Hermione, that I hope that Hogwarts will put a little more spark back into her dancing, as losing her father to Voldemort hasn't helped her at all." Julia was nearly in tears as she brought up her husband's death.

"I'm sure that Headmaster Dumbledore will help put some spark back into your daughter. He is one of the best in the country." Harry mentioned to Mrs Granger.

"Ah James, Harry I would like to introduce you to my daughter Hermione Jane Granger. Darling this is DCI James Potter and his son Harry James Potter." Julia told her daughter.

Hermione and Harry both locked their eyes on one another and didn't really move. They just stared at each other.

"Oh my. Hermione?" Julia waved her hand in front of Hermione's eyes to get no response. James too got the same reaction.

"I… I am… Har…Harry. Its… a … plea…sure to me…et you… at last." Harry managed to stumble his sentence.

"Her…mio…ne Gra…n…ger. So… you ar…are the be…s…t ma…le da..nc…e…r in… in th…e UK. It's… a… ple…s…ure to m…eet you I…in person." Hermione held her hand out very nervously.

"WELL!" Hermione and Harry both jumped out of their skins as James clapped his hands both together to bring them out of their stumbled sentences and trances.

"I think that we had all better get going. You have your duet partner coming over later to go through some of your work. Perhaps Miss and Mrs Granger would like to join us for dinner at our home." James put the invite out.

"Yes of course we would both love that. Plus we get to meet your other son and daughter. Yes thank you James we accept." Julia looked back at her daughter and Harry.

"Well shall we get going. I will pick you up after we have finished shopping so that Hermione can get changed and also drop her school things off." James told them.

Hermione followed James with Harry on her tail.

'Oh my this is going to be one hell of a day after all.'

* * *

Chapter Four

"This is where I get all my dance shoes from. They're great, plus I also get all my sweats from here." Harry babbled along.

Hermione was just taking in the sounds and smells of the new city. She looked to where Harry was pointing out all the different shops.

"Oh and this is where I get all my costumes from. Madam Malkin Professional Costumer. She has done all my final project costumes. Plus when I get my funding for my own dance school, this is where I will get all the shows costumes from. No question." Harry explained to her.

"Oh so you want to open your own dance school? Wow that is one big dream to fulfil isn't it." Hermione looked down at her hands remembering what her father's last words to her were.

"Yeah ever since I was a first year at Hogwarts it has been my dream." Harry mentioned to her.

"Oh right." Hermione turned away and headed to the front door.

"Madam Malkin, do you have a copy of this years brochure so I can mail order items from Hogwarts?" Harry asked the kind old dear.

"Yes Harry I do here you go. Also a copy for your friend as well. Good luck in your final year Harry." Madam Malkin handed Harry the two books and headed into the backroom where she did all of her costume designs.

Hermione was stood on the path outside Madam Malkin's when Harry came out.

"Sorry about that Harry. It's just my father planned to help me set up my dance school in the USA." Hermione started crying.

"I'm sorry that I brought that up. I was so insensitive of me. I open my mouth before my brain engages. Sorry. Well shall we continue shopping?" Harry tried to cheer her up.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything ready for the new term that was starting in a couple of days.

They found James talking to Sirius and Remus outside the little coffee shop that they always visited when they were shopping for the kids school things. They were currently talking about Lord Voldemort plus Draco and the twins protection.

"Lucius Malfoy is going to blow a gasket when he finds out that one of his family is hiding his heir and other siblings." Remus mentioned sipping his skinny latte.

"Hey you leave Lucius Malfoy to me. I will deal with him when the time comes." Sirius took a bite out of his Panini.

"Well we know that they held a party last night, maybe that Draco is willing to tell us who was on the guest list?" James asked.

"No I'm not getting Draco involved anymore than what he is. He's my nephew and I don't want to find him dead on my doorstep at any time of the day. Lets just keep this cool and see what else we can come up with.

Cause we have just had the intelligence come back on the Granger shooting in America. It was our old school friend Peter Pettigrew that was seen with John Granger last not the Lord like the guys over in the USA thought. But Peter has escaped and now is a fugitive of the American Justice system. I think someone has managed to smuggle him back into the country."

Sirius was talking when they didn't notice that Hermione or Harry had entered the coffee shop.

Hermione put her hands up to her mouth as they mentioned the man who killed her father.

Remus nudged Sirius as he finished speaking to see his Godson with Hermione.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and a couple of them fell on her cheek.

"My father was killed by one of your friends!" Hermione shouted.

The whole coffee shop became quiet and stand still.

"Miss Granger, he's no friend of ours when he went and joined the Lord when we had just come out of school. He tried to kill my family and my friends. Trust me Miss Granger HE IS NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" James told her straight.

"Dad can we just get out of here. We're causing a scene." Harry told his dad.

"Yeah let's get out of here. I will talk to you both later when I am back at work." James told his two best friends.

* * *

Chapter Five

James pulled up at Hermione's home. She ran in and went up to her room so that she could put her things away.

Hermione ended up in tears on her bed. She couldn't believe that her father may have been a part of the Lord's gang.

"No he couldn't have been. A member of the Death Eaters." Hermione cried into her pillow.

Julia looked at her daughter as she ran up the stairs.

"What has happened?" Julia asked of James and Harry.

"Two of my friends in my department met up in a coffee shop and we were talking about your husbands case. It's now classed as a murder case and we now know that it wasn't the Lord like the American Police Department were saying. We can now confirm that it was the Lord's pet Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew. He's not on the run and classed as a fugitive. He will turn up and he will answer for his crimes." James explained.

"Oh my. This is the first that I have heard since the Police in America told me that they had found him in his hotel room." Julia sat down on the staircase.

"Well at the moment we are trying to hunt down Pettigrew. We know where he might turn up, if he was smuggled back to the UK. We will have to wait for one of our contacts to get back to us." James tried to comfort Julia.

"Ok, I trust you James. Harry will you go and check on Hermione? Her room is the second door on your left." Julia asked of Harry.

He climbed the stairs and then knocked on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Come in." Hermione answered from her bed.

"Sorry Hermione, but Mrs Granger wanted me to check on you." Harry cautiously walked into Hermione's room to see pictures of himself on the wall.

"Wha?" Harry was shocked to see himself on his idol's bedroom wall.

"Sorry Harry but it was you who were my idol and the one who made me love dance. I only fell in love properly with dance when you were twelve. You were famous at Salem Academy. I really hoped one day that I would actually meet you. Now I have." Hermione explained the pictures on the wall.

"Well I have to confess something as well. I have pictures of you on my wall. I just fell in love with your style of dance and creativity. I too also wanted to meet you in person." Harry's cheeks started to flush crimson.

"We're a right pair aren't we. Each other's idols." Hermione laughed a little.

"Yeah we are a pair."

"Hermione! Harry! Are you both ready to go to dinner?" Julia shouted up to them both.

"Yeah just a minute?" Hermione shouted down to her mother.

Harry was a little close to Hermione.

"Well Harry, it seems that we both have a little crush on each other. Do you want to take this a little further." Hermione then leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Harry's.

Harry was a little shocked at the kiss, HIS FIRST KISS WITH HIS IDOL.

"HERMIONE!" Julia shouted out again.

She broke free from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Harry. So sorry. Lets just go to dinner." Hermione picked up her dance bag and went out of the room.

Harry followed her down.

'This year is going to be full of surprises.'

* * *

Chapter Six

"Lilly I'm home!" James shouted as he entered the Potter home.

"James, how was this afternoon with Harry and the Grangers?" Lilly kissed James on the cheek as he was taking off his coat.

"Hmm tell you later dear. Lilly I would like to introduce you to Julia and Hermione Granger. I thought that they should come and join us for dinner seen as though they are new to the neighbourhood and that Hermione is joining Harry for his final year at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius aren't here are they?" James explained to his wife.

"No they called earlier saying that they couldn't make tonight and that they would see you in your office first thing in the morning. Oh Draco, Joelene and Alex are staying with us for a couple of nights as Sirius is getting the cottage ready for living in." Lilly mentioned.

"That's fine Lilly dear. Julia if you would like to come through to the kitchen I will get you a drink. Harry if you would like to show Hermione here your dance studio. I think that the twins should be in there with the Malfoy's. this way Julia." James escorted Julia into the kitchen where James was going to pour her a stiff drink and explain some of the finer details that they have just found out of the killing of her husband.

Harry showed Hermione where the studio was. And his father was right the twins and the Malfoy's were in there doing some practicing for their duet projects.

"Hey guys. You still practicing your duets? God will you ever get them finished. You only have a couple of days before you go back to Hogwarts." Harry giggled.

Sampson dropped Joelene to the ground as did Alex with Jamie. Draco just looked like he was ready to catch a fly when they noticed a girl walk in behind Harry looking around the studio.

"Harry this studio is magnificent. Did your parents design this place?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah they did. Let me introduce you to my family and THEIR friends." Harry snarled at the Malfoy twins.

"This is my younger twin siblings Jamie Louise and Sampson Harrison Potter." He introduced Hermione to the twins.

"Hello, don't be nervous you never know I might help you finish off your duets." Hermione smiled at them.

"This is Draco Lucius Malfoy along with his twin siblings Joelene and Alexander Malfoy. Both of the twins are returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year as Draco is in our year." Harry explained.

"Malfoy? Hmm I have heard your name mentioned a couple of times. I think that my father might have been doing a couple of deals with him through work." Hermione mentioned.

Draco and Harry's eyes both went wide when they heard Hermione say that. Both sets of twins looked at each other then turned away.

"I'm sorry was it something that I said?" Hermione was confused.

"No my father is the Second in Command under the Drug Baron Lord." Draco murmured under his breath.

"Oh my! My father was killed by one of the Lord's Death Eaters." Hermione told them.

"John Granger! I've seen him a couple of times in father's study. He was arguing with father about something. Father was pretty furious and started throwing things around. I think he also pulled his gun out and aimed it at him. He was to get something for his Master and I think that he said he wasn't doing any more dirty work for father and then walked out. That was just about a week ago." Joelene mentioned.

Hermione looked at Joelene in shock that she had seen her father over here in England.

"He was on a business trip, a dental conference over in France. He couldn't have been over here in England." Hermione didn't believe a word that Joelene Malfoy was saying to her.

Joelene headed over to her bag and got out her mobile phone and looked in her gallery on her phone and then passed her phone over to Hermione.

Hermione gasped in shock.

"Daddy!" Hermione then collapsed to the floor with Harry just managing to catch her in time.

"Jamie go and get mom and dad. Be quick about it. Draco phone up Uncle Sirius and tell him and Remus to come over as soon as." Harry gave out the orders.

Alex hugged Joelene as she was crying knowing that her father was the one who caused Hermione's family heartbreak.

"HARRY! What's wrong?" James shouted as both he and Lilly ran in to see Hermione propped up on Harry's lap.

"She's just passed out. Dad, Draco is calling Uncle Sirius and Remus. A new light has come up that you will need to know." Harry told them.

James looked towards Joelene in the corner huddled up towards Sampson with Alex at the other side of her now hugging Jamie.

He now knew that this was a serious matter that needed to be dealt with.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sirius and Remus had come over straight away after receiving a call from Draco.

The Malfoy kids were sent into James's study so that they could talk to James, Remus and Sirius about what had been found out that night.

Hermione was carried upstairs to Harry's room where they she could rest. Harry decided to keep an eye on her as his project work was at his desk.

"I'll call you if she awakens tonight." Harry told his mum.

"Yeah ok son, I'm going to check on Julia Granger. She's a little bit confused as to what is going on." Lilly closed the door and headed to check on Julia who was in the kitchen nursing a large brandy.

"This is serious stuff now guys. We have a lead on the Granger case that could also mean that Lord Voldemort could be on the move." James mentioned to his mates.

"Yeah we know. We will have to call a meeting with the others as soon as possible. Our contact should be able to come as well." Remus got his phone out and texted his contact in Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

A reply came through five minutes later confirming that he would be there, but needed information as where the Grangers were.

Remus replied that they were going to be staying at the Potter's home for the time being. Remus was very curious as to why he was asking about the Grangers and texted him to ask why.

'Cause Hermione Granger is my niece. Julia Granger is my sister.' That was the reply that was sent from his contact.

"Our contact will be with us tomorrow. He will meet us here as he wants to see his sister and niece. We need to gather the rest of the troops from work. I'll pass on the message that there is a party here tomorrow."

James then phoned up his department night staff manager to leave a memo on everyone's desk that there was a meeting at James's place and that attendance is required.

"Lilly, I'm organising a party for tomorrow night for my department. It will be a meeting about the recent events that have come alight." James mentioned to his wife as he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course dear. I will make the buffet like the Easter Party that we had. Are all the regulars coming?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah they should be as a memo has been sent to all the staff that they have to attend. No questions."

"James I will go home and stay there tomorrow night." Julia mentioned as she had finished her brandy.

"No Julia as I have my contact coming tomorrow and apparently he wants to see you and Hermione."

Julia nodded her head.

"Let me take you to the spare room where you can settle down for the night." Lilly escorted Julia to the annexe that they had built for when Lily's sister, husband and son come around.

"This is the annexe. It should be cosy for you to stay in. It has a little kitchen for you and it is fully stocked. Plus your own en suite bathroom. If you want anything, just call up on this phone and it will connect straight to me." Lilly left Julia to get settled in.

"Lilly!" Julia shouted after her as she walking back to the main house.

Lilly turned around and stopped in the doorway.

"Thanks for this. I really much appreciate what you and your family are doing for me and my daughter." Julia thanked her.

"It's no problem. I think that we would all be glad to get rid of the snake it might make living in England a little easier for everyone." Lilly smiled at her and then shut the door.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Harry was sat at the side of his bed doing his solo project work, just finishing his final draft ready to be typed up on his computer.

Hermione was snuggled under the covers. She had turned onto her side and was now lightly sleeping.

Harry turned his laptop on and decided to do his finished draft along with his costume designs that he needed to scan in and perfect.

He put on his iTunes and started to listen to some of his favourite tracks.

Harry plugged in his headphones and turned down the volume so he could let Hermione sleep in peace.

He was listening to Listen To Your Heart sung by DHT. He had the piano version and the upbeat club version. It was a song that he loved so much.

Hermione slightly opened her eyes to see Harry at his laptop listening to some music. She smiled and sat up in the bed watching Harry do his course work.

Harry was just finishing his costume design that was on the computer.

"I would love to use this costume some day. But another wasted dream gone into the bin." Harry looked at the picture then screwed it up in the bin and printed off the costume that was for his solo.

Harry still had his headphones in and now was listening to 'Clint Eastwood' by the Gorillaz. He didn't hear Hermione lean over to the waste bin to pull out the costume that he had designed.

She looked at the picture to see herself, Harry, Draco, the Potter and Malfoy twins.

'WOW! Well Harry I think I could make your dream come true.' Hermione hid the paper in her pocket and went back to sleep.

The next day, Lilly was busy in the kitchen making the buffet for the meeting that was to be held in the Potter's large dining room.

Julia had come back in from the annex after having a good night's rest. She decided to help Lilly with the cooking.

It was just after dinner when Hermione had woken up the second time. Harry was still asleep at the laptop.

Hermione got up and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. She noticed that her dance bag had been brought up to Harry's bedroom.

The Malfoy and Potter twins were in the dance studio doing their duet projects.

"Sorry didn't think that anyone would be in here." Hermione mentioned closing the door.

"Yeah, we're sorry for all that is going on around you plus your Father's murder." Alex looked down at his hands.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. Hey come on I want to ask you all something about Harry anyway." Hermione sat down and the others gathered around her.

"Jamie, Sampson this is a question mainly for you, but does Harry have one big dream to fulfil?" Hermione had to ask.

"Yeah, he has this dance that we had to learn a few years back. We were to do it on the summer show that we put on, but Harry had fallen ill that week. He has pleaded with the Headmaster to let him perform the dance but he won't." Jamie answered.

"Is this the costume?" Hermione pulled out the costume design that Harry threw away last night.

"Yeah that's the design. It's improved a lot since the design that we intended to wear." Joelene mentioned looking at the picture over Sampson's shoulder.

"Well how about you teach me this part. Plus get Draco in here so that we can go through with it. The Headmaster owes me a favour." Hermione smiled as she got up and started to warm up for her dance session.

"Hello there. Are you ok?" The contact asked of Remus.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about your brother-in-law though. You know that it's gone to murder now don't you?" Remus replied.

"No I didn't this is the first that I have heard of it."

"Well James, Sirius and the others are here for the meeting. So any news that you bring to us tonight would be very helpful to us." Remus escorted his contact through into the dining room.

"Good evening to you all. Now that we are all here. We have a new lead in the John Granger case. It's not accidental death it's now gone up to murder." James started off the meeting.

There were murmurs in amongst the group.

"Alright alright settle down now. The New York Police Department sent the file over the other day. They can now say that our dear old friend Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was last seen with John Granger, plus also we have an eye witness stating that they saw John Granger over at the Malfoy residence when according to his family he was supposed to have been in France in a conference.

We can only assume that Lord Voldemort is on the move again. We need to keep an eye out on any drug movement around London. Plus I want surveillance on Lucius Malfoy at all times.

You have the rest of the details in your packs that you have been given. In here are your certain assignments. I want you to go over and find anything and report it back to me.

The buffet is free, help yourself. Anything else to talk to me about I'm available in my office just down the hall. Enjoy the rest of the evening." James finished and headed out of the room.

Remus, Sirius and the contact all walked down to James's office and shut the door and locked it.

"Ok it's just us three now, any information that you can give us will be a help." Sirius asked of the contact.

"All I know is that Wormtail is back in the Lord's residence. You won't be able to get him at all unless he leaves the house on his own accord." The contact sat down in the sofa that was placed opposite James's desk.

"That's not good to hear. Anything else?" Sirius headed to the liquor cabinet and brought out the whiskey and four tumblers.

"He's planning something big, but not too sure what. I think he's targeting my niece for some reason. Apparently my brother-in-law has left something in Hermione's hands and only she can get her hands on it. He will do anything to get this something. Until the Lord gives us anything more concrete about this thing that Hermione has got, there is nothing I can do." The contact took the drink from Sirius.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Let them in Remus." James told Remus.

"Oh sorry about this but… Sev… but I… I …oh my…" Julia burst into tears at the sight of her brother.

"Hello Julia." Severus Sebastian Snape hugged his sister Julia Eileen Granger nee Snape.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Oh Sev it's good to see you again." Julia was hugging her brother so tight that his air was getting cut off.

"Julia please sis, I can't breathe." Severus tried to loosen the grip that his sister had around him.

"It's been a long time. Where have you been?" Julia had to ask.

"I can't tell you Jules you know that. I am helping Potter and his friends with the enquiry into John's murder. It must have hit you hard Jules, how did little 'Mione take it?" Severus explained as much as he could.

"Not very good. It was when the Malfoy twins mentioned that they had seen him at their home. She passed out cold. Harry has been taking good care of her while she has been here. I think that she is still upstairs resting." Julia replied.

Harry woke up at his laptop to 'Rose Tints My World' from the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. He looked to the bed to see that it was empty. He panicked a little until he saw that Hermione's dance bag wasn't at the end of the bed.

He quickly went to the bathroom and had a quick shower and then changed into his sweats and headed down to the dance studio.

Severus was still talking to Remus, Julia and James when Harry walked in getting a few water bottles from the fridge.

"Harry is Hermione up?" Julia asked of the boy.

"Yes she is, she must be in the dance studio. I'm just heading over there now. Would you like me to tell her that you require her presence?" Harry replied taking six water bottles.

"Yes please, I want her to see her Uncle before he goes back home." Julia smiled at Harry.

Harry headed to the dance studio to see both sets of twins learning some new movements from Hermione.

"Hey bro, you should see what Hermione has taught us." Jamie ran up and hugged Harry and took a bottle of water from him.

"Really you will have to show me. Hermione, your mum wants to see you. Your Uncle is here and he would like to see before he goes." Harry told Hermione.

Hermione smiled and ran out of the dance studio and headed towards the kitchen where her mum and Uncle Severus were talking.

"UNCLE SEVERUS!" Hermione shouted and ran up to him and hugged him so tight.

"Umph my Hermione I know that you have missed me, but please calm down my little angel." Severus tried to breathe.

"Sorry Uncle Sev, but it's been a long time since I last saw you. It seems like only the other day that I saw you." Hermione looked up into her uncles dark eyes.

"Are you staying around?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid not my dear angel. I have many things to do and may not have another chance to see you again until your end of School Show up at Hogwarts. But until then I will write to you. As much as I can." Severus explained to his niece.

"I will miss you again Uncle. I want you to come and meet my new friends that I will be attending Hogwarts with." Hermione dragged him down the hallway to the dance studio where Alex and Jamie were showing the new moves to Draco and Harry.

Joelene and Sampson were busy going through their duet work.

"Hey guys this is my Uncle Severus." Hermione introduced.

"GODFATHER!" Joelene and Alex jumped and ran towards Severus.

Draco turned to the doorway to see that it was his Godfather Severus Snape.

"You know the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked looking at Joelene and Alex hugging her Uncle Severus.

"Yes I do. I went to school with their father and when Draco was first born he asked me to his godfather and to any other children that they may have." Severus explained.

"So you knew the people who murdered my father then?" Hermione was backing away from her Uncle and the others.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you weren't supposed to know about any of this. Please don't be upset about this." Severus tried to tell his niece.

Hermione started to cry and pushed open the French doors in the dance studio and ran out in the cold rain in only her sweat pants, cami top and her jazz trainers.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run no further. She collapsed outside a nearby church. Hermione entered the church to see that the priest was stood at the altar with his head bowed down praying.

Hermione slowly walked up towards the altar to see that there were candles lit, not many but enough to light up the altar.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Oh my poor child, you must be cold. Come let me take you through to warm up." The priest escorted her through to a little room in that back that had a fire lit.

"Thank you Father." Hermione hugged her waist.

Hermione sat down in front of the fire. The priest fetched a warm blanket and then went and put the kettle on to make some tea.

"My dear child, what are you doing outside in the cold? Are you lost?" The priest asked of Hermione.

"No I'm not lost. My father was murdered back in the USA. Me and mum moved back to England so that I could attend a Dance School up in Scotland. I have made friends already and I can't wait to attend. But my Uncle I think is involved with the people who murdered my father. I couldn't bare it and decided to run away. I love my family that I have left, but I can't help but think that my Uncle has betrayed my family." Hermione cried.

"My dear child. You will need to find out the full truth before you can make any assumptions. You need to confront your Uncle and ask him to speak the truth. Many things can be resolved." The priest told Hermione.

Meanwhile back at Potter Manor, Harry ran into the kitchen to his parents.

"Dad, Hermione has just ran away. Apparently Mr Snape knows Draco and the Malfoy twins as he is their Godfather. Now that she knows that, she ran out." Harry told his dad.

"Oh great. Sirius, Remus we need to go out and look for her. She can't have gotten far as she doesn't know the area very well." James told his two friends.

"Ok call James to let him know that you have found Hermione. Spilt up and take each of the known areas." Sirius told them.

Remus took towards the Main Street and down towards the shopping area. Sirius took towards the Primary School and the local Church. James took the park and community centre.

Sirius checked around the area of the local Primary school to see a couple of kids knocking around at the school gate.

"Hey have you seen a 17 year old girl come past here with brown curly hair?" Sirius asked the group of kids.

"Yeah she bolted past us about twenty minutes ago. I think that she was heading towards the Church. She looked cold though." One of the boys answered Sirius.

"Thanks guys." Sirius ran towards the Church.

He entered to see that the candles were still lit and there was light coming through from the back room.

"HELLO ANYONE STILL HERE?" Sirius shouted.

The priest came out of the back room and up towards Sirius.

"Hello DI Black, and what can I do for you at this late hour?" The priest asked.

"I'm looking for 17 year old girl who came in from the rain. Some kids hanging around outside of the primary school gates told me that she was heading this way." Sirius explained.

"Yes she is here in the back warming up Detective. Is she one of your bosses friends?"

"Yes she is, Harry the eldest of the Potter kids. They will be both going to Hogwarts for their final year at Dance school." Sirius told him.

"Ah Hogwarts School of Performing Arts. One of the best institutions in the country. I have faith in them all. But the poor child has just found out her biggest fear that her Uncle is a part of the people who murdered her father. She just wants to find out the truth and move on." The priest told Sirius and escorted him through to the back where Sirius saw Hermione curled up in front of the fireplace.

"I just need to phone up my boss to explain that I have found her. Just one moment." Sirius moved away to make the call to James.

"She's at Godric Hollow's Church. Yes the priest took her in to keep warm. She's asleep so I need you and Remus to help us get her back home. Call Remus, he should be nearer to your home to get the car. Ok see you in five then." Sirius hung up and sat down next to Hermione.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Severus was sat in the kitchen holding a strong black coffee. He couldn't look up to his own sisters eyes.

"Severus what's Hermione found out?" Julia asked of her brother.

"She's found out that I am the Godfather of the Malfoy children. She ran away because I am a member of the Malfoy family and that person may have murdered John Granger. Until I get called back into the Dark Lords side I know of nothing." Severus explained to his sister.

"Oh Sev. Please don't go back to Voldemorts side. I don't want to lose you. I have already lost John I don't want to lose either you or Hermione." Julia got up and hugged Severus.

"I know Julia I know, but I can't just up and leave his side. I need to find out some more of what he is doing. Once I have got that information then I will give it to Potter and his friends and leave. But there is one thing that I have to ask though."

Julia looked up into his brother's eyes.

"I think that I know what you are going to ask. John gave something to Hermione and told her to hide it. She won't tell anyone Sev, you know that. Hermione has put it safe." Julia told him.

"It's not enough though Jules. Voldemort will come after her, maybe not now but later on possibly at the end of the school year. He will find out which school she is going to and put all of her school friends at risk." Severus explained to his sister.

"She will have protection Severus. All her friends here and now will be strong and stand by her side."

"BUT JULES THEY ARE JUST KIDS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Severus shouted.

Harry was stood at the doorway listening to the conversation between Mrs Granger and Snape.

"I will stand by her. I love Hermione and I will do anything for her, even die for her if I have to." Harry spoke up from the doorway.

"But Harry this is not your battle. Please for your family's sake don't get too involved." Julia told Harry.

"It doesn't matter I am involved anyway. He tried to murder my family when I was one and the twins were just newborns. How do you think that I got this scar? From a car crash? No I got it cause I survived that night from him. I was called in all the newspapers 'The Boy Who Lived'. I have hated that title since that horrible day back in 81'." Harry explained to them both.

"So now you see that I will do anything so that she can keep her dreams alive. I love your daughter Mrs Granger. I have been for a while since she made it to the professional theatre. She was my idol, my instructor to my goals today. Without her, I would just one boy who had hopes. Well I worked hard to where I have got to today and I am going to help Hermione to hers. She will live to see her dreams fulfilled." Harry firmly stood his ground.

"You are one brave boy Harry. Just like your father. Yeah I went to school with your parents at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe that I wanted to become and actor, but I ended up doing chemistry instead. I have had small roles in TV shows and plays but nothing major. Your father just went as they had the best academics there same with your mother. They weren't into the Arts not like you or your twin siblings. It was the same for the Malfoy's. I am quite surprised to see that they too are into the Arts." Severus mentioned.

"Well I have a lot of work to complete including my solo work." Harry turned to the fridge to get a water bottle and head back to the dance studio to finish his solo work off.

James, Sirius and Remus walked back in through the garage door with Sirius holding Hermione in his arms wrapped in blankets.

"Put her on the sofa. Keep her warm." Severus told them as they headed into the front room.

Severus took her temperature and checked her forehead.

"She will be fine. Just some broth and sleep should do her some good. Plus a couple of paracetamol should help her along. If she gets worse then call for a doctor." Severus got up and headed to the entrance hall.

Julia followed him with James and Remus behind her.

"I should get going, I will keep you informed of anything that happens Remus. Jules please look after yourself and Hermione for me. I don't want to lose anymore of this family. I love you both. Keep safe." Severus kissed Julia and then put his coat on and headed out of the front door.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was now time to go to Hogwarts. Hermione had recovered from running out into the cold rain. She was packed and ready to go to the Kings Cross station where the train to Hogwarts was awaiting to take all the kids.

James, Lily, Julia, Remus and Sirius were there to send off the twins, Harry and Hermione. They noticed that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had escorted Draco and the twins to the train for the first time.

"Goodbye my children, work and study hard." Narcissa kissed Draco then the twins. Lucius just stood there looking regal with his snake head cane.

"Mum stop it please you are embarrassing us." Alex told his mum.

"Well well well. Narcissa Black Malfoy finally decides to drop her own children off at Kings Cross Station for once in her life. Oh dear cousin did that hurt you at all?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Dear DI Sirius Orion Black, the detective who can't see in font of his own nose. I see you are still the shabby mutt that you are. You are the scum of the family and I am glad that Father decided to disown you." Narcissa bit back at him.

"Well at least I earn for a living unlike you sitting down everyday scraping what ever you can from your dear husband Lucius. And he is due his jail time." Sirius moved away and headed back to the Potters.

Lucius moved away and headed back to the chauffeured Mercedes Benz leaving Narcissa to see the kids off herself.

"I need to called Voldemort and set up a meeting." Lucius mentioned to himself.

Narcissa walked back to the car to see that Lucius was on the phone to someone.

"Yes sir. Off course. I will meet you later on this afternoon then. Three o clock then. Yes very well. See you then sir." Lucius hung up.

"Charles I have an important meeting at 3pm. Make sure that Elizabeth cancels all my meetings. This one is an important one that I will need to attend." Lucius told his chauffeur.

"Very well Master Lucius." Charles held the door open for Narcissa.

"You called the Lord?" Narcissa asked her husband and kissed him as she settled down in the back of the car.

"Yes I have. A meeting has been called. So I will be busy this afternoon." Lucius looked out of the car window.

"Very well my dear. I shall be at my sister's home then for while your meeting is in progress." Narcissa mentioned as they drove off back to their house in Wiltshire.

The Potter's, Remus and Sirius were just getting back to the Potter home when Remus' mobile went off.

'Remus, meeting 3pm Malfoy mansion. Lucius called this one. I'll txt back. Sev.' That was the message that was sent.

"Severus has been called to a meeting today at 3pm at Malfoy Mansion. Lucius has called this one though not Voldemort." Remus told his friends.

"Well we need to keep a sharp look out on the place. Could we set up surveillance on the property?" James asked.

"You know that we can't. Lucius has a restraining order on us three being near him on official business. So no can do James. We will have to wait and see what Severus brings us on this one."

James hated being in the dark for so long.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Welcome back and Hello to you all. Now that we have all settled down. I would like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger, who has transferred from Salem Academy. She will be with us for her final year. Welcome Miss Granger. Well all that's left to say is, Tuck in." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore greeted the pupils to his prestigious school of Arts.

Hermione stood up and then sat straight back down as all the boys in the Great Hall were just staring at her. She didn't like it at all.

"Harry how long until we go to our dorms? I am getting a little freaked out." Hermione asked Harry who busy eating his shepherds pie with cheese on the top.

"After Headmaster Dumbledore gives his start of year announcements then we will then go to our dorms. We have to wait until he knows everyone is full and has eaten enough." Harry tucked back into his pie.

Hermione picked up her fork and started picking at her fruit salad that she had in front of her. Hermione stopped eating as much as she used to. It has been since she found out her father was murdered. No one noticed her eating habits, not even her own mother.

"Well now that we are filled, just a couple of notices. We will be having our annual Christmas Ball just before the start of the Christmas Holidays. You will all be allowed to go to Hogsmead to order your dresses and tux's. Plus the seventh years will be thoroughly working on their finals as well. Our End of School Year show will also be on. I will post what years are doing what, further on during the term. Well that's all, Prefects escort the first years to their dorms. Goodnight to you all, classes will start after breakfast and your year timetables are given out." The Headmaster announced to them all.

They all left the Great Hall to head to their house common rooms.

Harry showed Hermione up to her room.

"Here we go Hermione. We all have a key card to let us into the Common Room. This card will also get you into your own dorm room. My dad contacted the Headmaster and asked if you could have a private room. This was the Head Girl's dorm room for the Lions, but one of the Snake girls got it. Your room is next door to mine, if you have any problems just bang on the door in your bathroom. So lock your side when you are in the bathroom so that we don't get any mishaps. I think that is all." Harry explained.

"Yes Harry thanks for escorting me to my dorm. I hope that you don't mind if I come through to your dorm sometimes? I just get a little lonely during the nights and I would just want to talk before I go to bed." Hermione asked of Harry.

"Sure, just knock when you are ready. See you in a little while after you have settled in." Harry hugged Hermione and then headed to his own dorm.

Hermione opened her dorm door to see that she had a little sitting area with a small side kitchenette. She also found her bathroom plus her own private dance studio. She opened her bedroom door to see that her case was at the end of her bed.

"Hmm nice and cosy." Hermione said to herself as she tested out the bed.

Hermione opened her case and pulled out her laptop that she had stored in a little case under her clothes. Plus also she got out her music player.

She plugged in her mobile internet dongle and booted up her computer. Hermione logged in and booted up the internet webpage. She was going to send James Potter and e-mail of thanks for getting her a private room at Hogwarts.

To: j_potter at policehq . Org . uk

From: hjgranger at hotmail . Co . uk

Subject: Thanks

Hello Mr Potter

Just a quick e-mail to say thank you for getting me a private dorm room here at Hogwarts. I am situated next door to Harry ao I have him to talk to when I get lonely.

Thanks again

Hermione J Granger.

Ps. If you hear from my Uncle Severus please say 'Hello and I miss you too much'. Thanks again.

Hermione hit the 'send' button and then started to check her other e-mails. She found an e-mail that was strange to her. Hermione opened it.

To: hjgranger at hotmail . Co . uk

From: tmr_dkld at Malfoy . Org . net

Subject: YOU!

You will never escape from me Miss Granger. I know where you are and that I could snatch you from your private dorm room at any moment.

I will get what your father gave to you and hidden it as it means an awful lot to me. Your father tried to run from me, but didn't get very far at all.

Also attached to this e-mail is a video of your father's death.

Enjoy

Love The Dark Lord Voldemort

Hermione was trembling with fear as she opened the attachment that was on the e-mail.

Harry was just putting his clothes away in the wardrobe when he heard Hermione scream from her dorm bedroom. He ran through the bathroom and opened the door to Hermione's dorm and headed to the bedroom to see Hermione in tears.

Harry heard a video playing on Hermione's computer. He stopped it and headed over to hug Hermione.

"Hermione, what's the video of?" Harry had to ask.

"Please Harry, I don't want to talk about it." Hermione tried to push Harry away from her.

"Hermione, you have received an e-mail from someone?"

"Voldemort has sent me an e-mail with a video of my father's death on it. Please just send it on to your father and get rid of it from my laptop." Hermione headed into the bathroom.

Harry got his mobile out and phoned his dad at home.

"Potter Residence, Sirius Black here." Sirius answered the phone.

"Siri its Harry, its urgent. Is dad at home?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he's at his computer in his study. Why what's wrong Harry?" Sirius was very concerned.

"Put me through to dad. I will explain it to him."

"Hey Harry. How is school?" James asked his son as soon as he was passed onto the phone.

"Not now dad please. I am forwarding an e-mail onto your e-mail at home. It's from Hermione's Hotmail account. She's been sent an e-mail from the Dark Lord, plus there is quite an interesting attachment on it as well."

Harry sent out the e-mail to his dad's home e-mailer.

"Ok son, I have it. Just keep an eye on Hermione as much as you can." James told his son.

"I will dad, keep in touch. Miss you bye." Harry hung up and headed back through towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The bathroom door was locked. He started banging on the bathroom door to try and get Hermione to answer him.

"HERMIONE! ARE YOU OK?" Harry shouted though to her.

No answer.

"HERMIONE! MIONE?"

Harry went out towards his dorm and tried to get through to the bathroom from his side. His door too was locked.

"HERMIONE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Hermione was on the floor in tears after watching the video of her fathers murder.

She collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

Hermione knew of no more that night.

Harry had started banging a the bathroom door to try and get an answer from Hermione.

Ginny, Draco, Jamie and Sampson had all heard Harry shout from the Lions Common Room.

"Hey Harry, what's with all the banging and shouting? We could hear you from the Lions Common Room." Jamie asked her older brother.

"Hermione has locked herself in the bathroom. I haven't heard from her in a long while. Her and my door's are locked from the inside." Harry was panicking.

"Stand back. I'll have to break open the door." Draco prepared to break down the bathroom door.

"HERMIONE! WE'RE GOING TO SMASH THE DOOR OPEN!"

Draco kicked the door in to reveal Hermione asleep on the cold on the bathroom floor.

"I will stay with her. I'll take her to my bedroom so that I can keep a close eye on her." Harry told them.

Hermione woke up the next morning with blurred eyes. She looked around to see that she wasn't in her own dorm room. She also noticed that Harry was asleep at the end of the bed.

"Ugh I feel like crap." Hermione muttered to herself.

She got up carefully with Harry still asleep at the end of the bed. Hermione just burst out into tears.

Harry was a little groggy when he woke up. He heard Hermione crying and got up and hugged Hermione from behind.

"Hey Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked as he hugged her.

"I miss my daddy so much. I just don't know what to think anymore. But when Voldemort sent me that video… I just lost it."

"You will be fine Hermione. He can't get you here at school. Your safe."

Everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast. Ginny and Draco were sat together so were the Potter and Malfoy twins.

"Hey Malfoys! You're sat at the wrong table. Go sit with your bunch of critters." Seamus Finnegan, an Irish 17 year old drama student shouted out to all three Malfoys.

"Shut up Finnegan!" Ron shouted as he got up from his seat. "Go sit with your drama chums and leave the rest alone."

"Every year he does it." Joelene mentioned as Sampson hugged her.

"He does it cause he doesn't believe that us lowly Snakes should mix with the Lions. Luckily you four shouldn't have to put up with it as its his final year." Draco munched in a slice of toast.

The teachers started to hand out their school timetables for the rest of the year.

"Oh joy! Ballet with McGonagall. I hate ballet first thing in the morning plus the ballet exams." Ginny groaned.

"Well at least it's the only class before we have our core dance projects. Flitwick, McPherson and Jones. So that should be ok." Draco kissed Ginny on the lips.

"Please guys, too much PDA! Go get a room." Ron mentioned as he looked down to his timetable.

"Oh Technical Theatre Theory! Damn." Ron banged his head on the table.

"Hey guys! What's first?" Harry asked.

"Ballet!" Both Ginny and Draco said together.

"Oh well that's my free lesson then. I have already taken all of my ballet exams. Took my Advance one during the summer holidays. McGonagall should have my grade this morning."

Hermione remained silent and ate some porridge and drank some juice.

"Well it should be a fun morning then." Harry loaded his plate.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Good morning year sevens. Welcome back to you Ballet classes. I have received all of your grades from your sixth year exams. You have all got good grades. Now to get ready. Mr Potter, Miss Granger I have your results of both your Advance one exam. You have both passed, so you may go and use this time to work on your projects in the studio next door."

Hermione and Harry headed into the dance studio next door. They both put their bags down and started to warm up.

Hermione got her ipod out and also an armband holder for her ipod. She taped her earphones down to her ears.

She put on her favourite song of all time, plus her solo project from Salem 'Something In The Air'. Harry sat down and watched her perform her solo project.

Harry was stunned as Hermione was doing gymnastic dance amalgamated with modern dance. He has always wanted to learn some of the gymnastic dance since he was in his third year at Hogwarts. But none of the teachers offered it.

"WOW! Hermione could you teach me how do some of that?" Harry asked.

"Sure I could teach you some now if you would like. It's better than boring ballet." Hermione then started to guide Harry on gymnastics and the warm up.

Draco, Ginny and Ron who had just met up with them from his Technical Theatre class all looked into the studio next door to the Ballet class. They saw that Hermione was teaching Harry how to do a back flip.

"Wow I wish that I could do that?" Ginny was shocked.

"What did Hermione learn over at Salem? I thought that they only studied every type of dance but Ballroom and Gymnastics. So where did she learn it?" Ron was asking but go no answers.

Hermione and Harry then took a quick drink and noticed the time on the wall. They had gone through nearly all of their break and only had a couple of minutes to head to Mr Jones's class.

"Welcome back seventh year dancers. Now I have your marked projects that you started on your solos. They were all pretty good. Now you have until the week before Half Term to perfect your solo dances." Mr Jones told the class.

"Miss Granger, your solo project has been airmailed to us, plus a DVD copy of your final solo. I have to say that it was very impressive. Mr Potter I presume that Madame McGonagall turned up to film yours and Mr Malfoy's solos. I will be marking them later this week. So I would like to put you three together on your next project, Trio Dance.

Everyone else can use this time to start your solo dances in the studio next door."

Draco, Harry and Hermione were then given their Trio Dance Project packs. They all looked in them to check out what their brief was.

'You have to create a trio with free flowing modern dance that include lifts and various other acts. You may use a prop if you require. Choose a piece of music and then start to plan out your costume, hair and make up and a movement plan.

Written projects needs to be handed in one week before the performance deadline. One written project for the trio is to be submitted with each person having included their own designs. Your trio marks will go towards your final grade.'

"Now that you have read your packs, I want a list of three potential songs from each of you for the next lesson on Wednesday. I will leave you now to check on the rest of the class next door. Well done on all your projects so far." Mr Jones headed towards the dance studio.

"This is going to be fun." Draco looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Dray, how many ballet exams have you got left?" Hermione asked.

"I took Advanced one just before we all met you and was taken in by Uncle Sirius. McGonagall wanted me to stay in the class. My results should be here for Wednesday morning class. Why do you ask?" Draco replied.

"Cause I need to know if I have to teach you what I am teaching Harry. Plus we will have to meet every Saturday to perfect the lifts." Hermione mumbled.

"That's fine. Plus where did you learn all of the gymnastic dance from? Cause we know Salem doesn't offer it."

"I used to go to a dance school from when I was three. I learned it all there. I used to do dance shows and competitions when I was at the age of five. But when I attended Salem they told me that they didn't offer it so I learned myself even more and kept in shape." Hermione explained.

"Cool, I will check with McGonagall on Wednesday morning for my result."

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

They all met up and headed to lunch. Ginny didn't look too happy when she learnt that Draco was ahead of her. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry Draco she will come around. Just give her a little time." Ron told his best mate.

"Yeah just remember that you need to tell her about you possibly leaving to go New York for the next year." Harry mentioned as he took a drink of orange juice.

"You got into the New York Ballet?" Hermione asked.

"No, one of Harry's good friends that he knows from Wicked runs a Dance School in New York. He came to see the End of Year show last year and he loved all of our works that we did. He asked me to join his Dance School to go professional. I was thinking of accepting with all the problems that's happening here. But with Ginny as my girlfriend I haven't told her. I have until just after Christmas to accept it or not." Draco looked out down towards where his girlfriend was sat with the Malfoy and Potter twins were.

"Well if you want, I will ask if he could extend your deadline to the Easter holidays if you want, then you could tell Ginny your final plans." Harry finished his plate and sat back.

"Yeah if you could. What are your plans Harry?" Draco asked.

"I don't know Dray. But I know that I would want to know what a certain lady is doing before I start planning anything." Harry said into Draco's ear so that Hermione didn't hear what he was saying.

"You are so in love with her Harry aren't you."

"Yeah Dray, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her. I have loved her since the day that I first met her." Harry was speaking from the heart.

"She is such a catch though Harry. Don't lose her over anything, including this Lord Voldemort

Business."

Draco then got up and headed back to his dorm room to collect his stuff to go through some of the trio dance with Hermione and Harry.

Harry and Hermione walked back to their dorm rooms hand in hand.

"See you in a few minutes Harry. Draco should be coming to your dorm so that he can get through to my dance studio. We need to choose the music for our trio project."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

After lunch, they all headed down to their next class that was with Madame McPherson.

"Mr Jones has told me that you have all been starting your solo dances. You may continue with your work." Madame McPherson went to her desk and started marking some second year coursework.

Draco, Hermione and Harry had decided their music for their dance at lunch. They had chosen 'Cursum Perficio' by Enya. They all loved the music from the artist that they wouldn't have had to pick any other music.

Hermione started to plot ideas for the lift movements. She even had the boys try them out with her.

"Great you both need to work on your upper arm strength so that the lifts will just come natural for you." Hermione mentioned to the boys.

"Look's like it's the gym for us Dray."

Draco groaned at Harry's comment.

The rest of the day was easy for the whole seventh year class. Ginny was getting a little jealous as he was already on his trio project while she was still on her solo project.

Instead of their lesson with Flitwick, he sent them to continue on their trio project. Harry and Draco decided to do a lesson in the gym to start gaining their muscle strength. Hermione tagged along with them.

At dinner that night, Hermione received a parcel that turned up at Hogwarts by same day courier from London. She didn't recognise the handwriting at all. Hermione opened the package at the dinner table to see a little note before she looked in the parcel.

"To My Dear Hermione

I hope that you enjoyed the e-mail that I sent you last night. Here is a piece of your father that I had kept as a prize.

Lord Voldemort." Hermione read to herself.

Hermione looked into the box to reveal a human heart.

Her piercing scream sounded all through the Great Hall. Everyone stopped to look at who was screaming.

Hermione ran out of the Hall and ran and ran.

The Headmaster and Madame McGonagall headed over to the place where Hermione had previously occupied.

"Harry my dear I think that your father will need to be contacted." The headmaster told Harry.

Harry nodded in reply and headed out of the Hall to get his cell phone out. He called home.

"Potter Residence, Remus Lupin speaking." Remus answered the phone.

"Hey Moony, is dad home?"

"He's still at his office. You can phone him there. Do you have his number?" Remus replied.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Moony." Harry hung up and searched for his dad's work number.

"Good evening, James Potter's office how may I help you?" James's secretary answered the phone.

"Hi could you put me through to DCI Potter please. It's an urgent call."

"Just hold please." The secretary rang through to James.

He was just packing up his briefcase to head off home when he received a call.

"Sir I have an urgent call for you."

"Yeah I'll take it. Put them through."

"Hello this DCI James Potter how can I help you?"

"Hi dad, blimey you have to say all that to just answer the call?" Harry asked his dad.

"Yes son I do, now why are you calling me at work and telling Miss Carson that its an urgent call. Couldn't you have just phoned home?" James replied.

"Oh sorry dad I did phone home. It's Hermione, she's had another package from Lord Voldemort tonight." Harry got straight to it.

"First the e-mail and now a package. What is he trying to do? Please inform your Headmaster that I shall be arriving with Padfoot and Moony. I will bring your mother and Julia with me. I will see you at dinnertime son."

James put the phone down and then alerted the Commissioner of the Police to inform that he would be out of his office following up some evidence to the Granger case.

James was given the all clear and he then decided to phone home.

"Potter Residence, Lily Potter speaking."

"Lills its me. Is Julia still there? Good tell her that she will need to pack an overnight bag for two nights stay in Scotland. If either Padfoot or Moony is there, one of them is to escort her at all times. We're off to Hogwarts. Yes you will need to pack as well. Please tell Dobby the butler that no one will be in. I am getting us on the next flights out."

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"My fellow Death Eaters, our sweet innocent John Granger has hidden my big drugs haul somewhere in the UK. But that is not my only problem, with the drugs haul is a massive shipment of new weapons that I had just purchased on the Black Market from the Far East.

Now John has given his only daughter Hermione the exact location of the haul and has told her to hide this information so that no one can find it.

But that's enough from me, now over to Lucius for his say." Lord Voldemort had told his minions.

"Thank you My Lord. Potter, Black and Lupin are still on the case and have Julia Granger under their wing. What they do know is that John Granger was murdered here in my manor. I haven't got an idea how he got that information as my children weren't home that day. So we need to keep a close eye on them." Lucius explained.

"So we need to try and get to Hermione. I have already started the ball rolling. I have sent her the video of her fathers murder to her personal e-mail. I will just have to hope that she will come around to me and show me where this haul of mine is. That is all for now, keep your eyes and ears peeled for any other information."

The meeting was over and everyone went home.

"Severus, how is my little Chemistry chum doing?" Lucius hugged Severus.

"Not bad for now, research keeps me busy. Plus doing some last minute testing on this new drug that is about to be released. Cant go into detail you know. Government secrecy and all that." Severus explained.

"Oh well, I hope that you can make it to the Christmas ball that me and my wife are holding on Christmas Eve. Strictly suit and tie of course and our Lord will be in attendance as well." Lucius mentioned.

"I will have to get back to you on that. I would like to spend some time with my sister and niece that I haven't seen in a few years. She just started school over here so I just want to see her for her first Christmas with her Uncle Sev."

Severus started to walk to the hall way.

"Well I hope to see you soon then." Lucius shook his hand and showed Severus to the door.

"I didn't know that he had a sister alive. I thought that she died a few years ago. Check out his family Lucius, see who they are." Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

Luckily Severus just about managed to hear what he had just told Lucius to do.

'Lupin need to meet urgent. Potters home 8pm 2nite. SS.' Severus sent to Remus.

'Sorry, on the way to Hogwarts. Package sent to Hermione. RL.'

"DAMN!"

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco, Ginny and Ron headed out to see Harry. Both the Potter and Malfoy twins followed them.

"We need to search for Hermione. She's got to be around here somewhere." Harry mentioned to them all.

They all split up into two's and went to search for Hermione.

Hermione was sat on a rock next to the Black Lake that was on the border of the Forbidden Forest. She got out her cell phone and decided to phone up her Uncle Severus.

"Hello, Severus Snape's cell phone."

Hermione looked at her phone as it wasn't her Uncle that answered the phone.

"Who am I talking to?" Hermione asked the man on her Uncle's phone.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy and old school friend of Severus Snape. He's just popped to the bathroom he shouldn't be long. Anyway who are you? You sound a little young to be contacting Severus Snape. It's only fair that I know your name as I gave you mine." Lucius tried to trick her.

"Nice try Mr Malfoy but I was told when I was younger that I shouldn't talk to strangers. So could you be a dear and put Severus on the phone." Hermione was onto Lucius's game.

Severus walked back into the main room to see Lucius talking on his cell phone.

"He's just come back into the room. Who am I to say that wants him? Oh ok. It's Lady Jane who is wanting to speak to you." Lucius passed the phone over to Severus.

"Hello Lady Jane and how is you today?" Severus asked his niece.

"Uncle Severus I am scared. Lord Voldemort has sent me an e-mail and package. I can't go on like this, I just want to end my life." Hermione started to cry on the phone.

"I am fine Lady Jane thank you for asking. No I am unavailable at the moment. WHAT! Oh no and you need my assistance?" Severus covered up the conversation that he was actually having.

"Uncle Sev I need to see you again. Please come to Hogwarts!"

"I won't be available until the end of the week though Lady Jane. I have meetings all week." Severus explained.

"FINE! I shall say goodbye for the final time then Uncle Severus. I am going to join my daddy. I love you Uncle Severus look after my mum for me. Goodbye." Hermione hung up the phone.

"Lady Jane please wai… DAMN. Sorry Lucius but I need to go and make some calls." Severus headed out and started to phone up James Potter.

"James Potter speaking."

"JAMES ITS HERMIONE SHE'S GOING TO KILL HERSELF."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione had left her phone and her coat on the rock and decided to head into the Forbidden Forest. This was to be her final resting place.

"I am coming daddy. I want to be with you." Hermione's tears welled up in her eyes and started to drip down her face.

Jamie, Sampson, Alex and Joelene had all gone outside to check if Hermione was around in any of the courtyards or at the top of the hill down towards the Black Lake.

Harry and Draco came out to join the search outside where they saw both sets of the twins looking down towards the Black Lake.

"Hey guys have you found her?" Draco asked.

"No we have checked all of the courtyards and she's not around." Sampson was still looking down towards the Black Lake.

Harry's phone started ringing. It was his dad.

"Hi dad. Where are…"

"NO TIME HARRY. HERMIONE MIGHT BE TRYING TO KILL HERSELF. SHE'S PHONED OUR CONTACT AND SHE SAID HER FINAL GOODBYE TO HIM. PLEASE HARRY FIND HER!" James shouted to him.

"Don't be stupid dad. Hermione wouldn't do anything like that. Kill herself, she's too strong for that." Harry mentioned out loud.

Both sets of twins looked at each other and then back towards the Black Lake. They all shot down towards the Lake to check it out.

Hermione was walking the path that lead straight through the forest. She had no clue as to where she would end up at. She walked and walked until she could walk no further.

One of Lord Voldemort's contacts was taking his dog for a walk at the other end of the forest when he noticed a girl walking along the path alone. He walked up to the girl.

"Hey are you alright there? You look a little lost." The man asked Hermione.

"No I am fine thanks, I'm just running away from my life. I'm sorry but I have to go." Hermione turned and tried to run away.

The man had grabbed her by her elbow.

"I don't think so little miss."

The man dragged her backwards and headed towards a broken down shack that was in the middle of the forest.

"You little miss are the one that my Lord wants. Yes you're the one who is holding him back. If only you give in and give my Lord what he wants." The man then started to get out his cell phone.

"Wormtail, put my Lord's first in command on. It's urgent." The man said down the phone.

"I have the girl. I am in a shack in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I will need back up. Yes sir. I will. Long live Lord Voldemort." The man hung up and turned to Hermione.

"Well my little one. It's time to sleep."

Hermione then knew of no more that night.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Severus was very worried about his niece up in Scotland. He jumped into his car and headed towards Heathrow airport. He was going to get on the next available flight.

"I need to get on the next available flight to Glasgow." Severus asked at the ticket desk at Heathrow.

"You have just missed a flight and you're the second one to ask for a flight to Glasgow. I can get you on the next one which is due to leave in an hours time." The ticket desk girl mentioned.

"Do you have a contact number for Glasgow airport? I need to get a message to my friends who are on the flight that I just missed."

James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Julia had just landed at Glasgow airport where they were met by the airport security.

"DCI Potter I'm Jonas Mason Chief Security Officer. I received a call that you were on the flight from London. I have a car outside waiting to take you to Hogwarts Academy. Plus also I have had a call from a man who said that he was on his way up and that he needs to see you urgently. He is on the next flight which is due in the next two hours." Jonas Mason introduced himself.

"Thank you, I will wait for him. Remus, Sirius head to Hogwarts and keep me informed on everything. Lils check on the kids and make sure that they are alright."

"Hello?" Severus answered his phone.

"It's Lucius, we have got her. McBride has her in the Forbidden Forest. We are bringing her back to London. I am on my private jet as we speak. Lord Voldemort is wanting to see us all." Lucius told Severus.

"Lucius I can't make it. Personal reasons. I am on a flight out. Please make my apologies to our Lord. I will be back as soon as I can." Severus hung up and was starting to get worried.

"They have my Princess." Severus broke down in tears at the departure gate.

He made on last text message to James Potter.

'Just got call. Voldemort has my Princess. SS'

Severus then saved all his contact numbers to the phone and then got rid of his sim card and then bought a new one.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Lucius's back up had turned up to take Hermione back to London. They were going to take the Malfoy Inc private jet.

Lucius himself was on board the jet awaiting for his most precious cargo.

"Be careful with her. She holds the key to our Lord's success." Lucius told the two men who were carrying Hermione onto the jet.

"Be ready to head out back to London. We need to get her there ASAP." Lucius told his pilot.

The two men handcuffed Hermione's hands and then put grey gaffer tape around her mouth. They had put her in one of the luxury chairs and fastened the seatbelt on her and then left the jet.

The hostess closed the door and they were then awaiting clearance to go to the runway for lift off.

Severus had just landed at Glasgow airport. He looked out of the window and he managed to see one of Malfoy's private jets waiting at the runway that he had just landed at.

The plane stopped at gate 10 and Severus immediately got out of seat and ran down to the front of the plane to get off first.

He bumped into one of the security officers at the gate.

"Sir, Mr Potter is awaiting for you in the arrivals lounge." Jonas Mason had told Severus.

"A private jet is just taking off now. How many people were on board that flight?" Severus asked the security officer.

"Mr Malfoy has picked up some precious cargo that was just delivered my some men. He's going back to London." Jonas told him.

"That precious cargo is my niece. He's taking her to see Lord Voldemort." Severus ran towards the arrivals lounge.

"Severus you're here. We are…"

"NO LUCIUS MALFOY HAS JUST LEFT GLASGOW AIRPORT WITH HIS PRECIOUS CARGO! HERMIONE IS THAT PRECIOUS CARGO!" Severus shouted.

"Yes, she went missing after Voldemort had sent her a package at dinner earlier at Hogwarts. They only found her coat and cell phone at a rock near the Black Lake. I have only just had it confirmed by Sirius and Remus who are at the school. Julia is here with us, I think that she would want to see you." James confirmed Severus's worst fears.

Back at the school, Harry was sat in his bedroom. He was holding Hermione's coat that she left at the Black Lake. He was rocking back and forth hugging his knees.

Draco had knocked on his door and came in after not getting a reply.

"Harry?" Draco looked to see his best mate beating himself up over the disappearance of his girlfriend.

He headed over and sat next to Harry.

"Harry. I have just overheard Remus and Sirius talking. My father has Hermione and is taking her back to London tonight."

Harry was holding back his tears, but when Draco told him about Hermione they released and rolled down his cheeks.

"I know that its going to be hard but your dad and my Uncle Sirius and Severus will bring her back unharmed." Draco stood and headed to the door.

"Draco, I love her so much that it hurts. I just want to hold her in my arms and not let her go. I want to keep her safe."

Harry got up and sat at his window looking up into the stars.

"Your mum is coming up to check on you in a little while. I'm just going to check the twins." Draco left Harry's room.

Harry headed over to his cd player that he had brought with him and put on 'Angels' by Robbie Williams.

'I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'Cos I've been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead'

Harry broke down in a fit of tears. Lily was watching her son grieve about Hermione's disappearance from the door way.

He then started throwing things around and tearing up his school work. He picked up a photo frame and was about to smash it until he looked a the photo. It was of himself and Hermione.

'And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead.'

Lily walked in and hugged her eldest son.

"It will ok my sweet. Your dad will get her back. Just you see."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Hermione woke up on a king size four poster bed that had black silk sheets on. She looked around the room to see that it looked like that she was in a hotel room.

A cuff and chain was attached to her leg which was chained to the bed. She had enough chain to walk around in but not enough to go to the bathroom.

"Ah I see that my precious cargo has woken up at last. Welcome to Malfoy Manor Miss Granger."

Lucius came out from the shadows holding his silver snake cane and dressed in his finest Armani suit.

"Our Lord shall be arriving in a couple of hours time. He has requested that you to be cleaned and dressed awaiting to have dinner with him." Lucius clicked his fingers.

A maid turned up holding a red silk alter neck dress and ruby heeled shoes.

"She needs to be ready for 7pm sharp where she needs to be standing in wait in the main hall." Lucius told the maid to help Hermione.

"I refuse Mr Malfoy to be a part of this. I just want to go home." Hermione sobbed.

"Aww you want to go back to Hogwarts and finish your final year don't you. Well it will happen when you tell Lord Voldemort where your late daddy has stashed his large haul of drugs and weapons." Lucius towered over Hermione who was backed up into the corner within the length of the chain.

"Please don't hurt me." Hermione cowered away.

"You have three hours. I will see you for dinner." Lucius turned and then passed a key over to the hairdresser so that she could be unchained from the bed.

The maid remained silent as they worked on Hermione.

"Please just let me escape from here. I just don't want to face Lord Voldemort." Hermione begged with the maid.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't." Hermione was pushed into the bathroom where the maid started to run a bath.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the girl.

"I'm Joanna." The maid snapped at Hermione.

"Please Joanna, I can't go to this dinner please. He will try and get the truth out of me and also kill me. I am only 16 turning 17 in three days time. Please you have got to help me." Hermione begged.

It was now nearing 7pm, Lucius was downstairs in the hall greeting his Lord Voldemort to his home.

The maid had walked out onto the balcony of the staircase to see the Drug Barron Lord Voldemort. She walked back in to see Hermione stood in the bathroom.

"Good luck." Joanna called out to Hermione.

"Please Joanna help me." Hermione stood in her red silk dress at the door way of the bathroom.

Jane shut the door to see a guard standing in wait.

"She's just getting into her dress. She shouldn't be too long." Jane told the guard.

Hermione had tried the window, it opened but looked out to see that she was too high. She had no way of getting out of here. She was having Dinner with Lord Voldemort if she liked it or not.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Severus oh thank God that you are here." Julia ran up to Severus as he walked into Hogwarts.

"Julia I'm so sorry. She called me at a bad time when I had just come out of a meeting with the Lord. I had to try and cover myself on the phone as Lucius Malfoy was with me at the time." Severus hugged his younger sister.

Draco, Alex, Joelene, Sampson and Jamie were all there with Sirius and Remus. Draco had tears in his eyes.

"How could you Uncle Sev? Harry is up there tearing his room apart. He loves your niece so much that he would die for her." Draco shouted at him.

Alex and Joelene were crying into the Potter twins shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was at your home when she called, your father had answered the phone trying to get a name out of her until then he used the nickname I used to call her, Lady Jane." Severus was feeling so guilty.

Harry had come down with his mum to hear about the conversation that Severus had had with Hermione. He couldn't bare it much longer and headed outside to get some air. Draco followed him.

Draco's phone started to ring. He looked to see that it was his father.

"Hello father." Draco answered.

"Draco my dear. I would like you to return home on Friday night. We have a special visitor coming over and he requests your presence." Lucius told his son.

"Father you know that I can't get away from school. I am in my final year and just starting my final coursework projects." Draco replied.

"I don't care Draco you are coming home on Friday night."

"NO FATHER I CAN'T! This special visitor will have to come back at half term. There is no chance of me cutting school." Draco shouted down the phone.

"Fine Draco I will arrange for it to happen during half term. But know this, you aren't going to be my Lord's good books when you meet him. Goodnight son." Lucius hung up.

"I'm being initiated during half term." Draco looked at Harry.

"Hey Uncle Sirius will help you get out of it." Harry told Draco.

"No there is no way out of it unless I leave the country and finish my final year somewhere else."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Dray no… you can't just leave like that! We have our group and trio work to finish together. Ginny! She's going be heartbroken Dray! Think of her!" Harry was in shock.

"There is no other way Harry. I am going to have to leave. I don't want to Har but I don't want to become one of Lord's lackey's. I'm sorry Harry, I will miss you but I will come back hopefully to see your end of school show." Draco had tears in his eyes as he walked up to his twin siblings and the Potter's.

"Mr Potter, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Severus. My father has just called me. I am to be initiated at half term. But I am not going to even go home, I am going to leave Hogwarts and study elsewhere." Draco told them.

"Draco, you know that you won't be able to hide from your father. He has people all around." Severus explained to his Godson.

"I don't care, I am not going to be one of the Lord's lackey's just suit my own father. Uncle Sirius, please take the twins into witness protection with you please I don't want anything to happen to them. They have two years left at Hogwarts. Look after them for me. If you will excuse me, I need to talk to the Headmaster about a transfer to Salem Academy." Draco turned around and headed to see Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Hermione was dragged out of her room by the guard. Lucius was stood in all his glory with his wife Narcissa Black Malfoy at his side.

"Ah so this is the precious cargo that you brought back from Scotland. My she is one fine piece of the female kind." Narcissa walked around Hermione taking in every detail of her body.

"Yes and she is keeping our Lord's plans on hold. You remember John Granger don't you my sweet?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Oh yes, the American guy who turned up a couple of months ago. My he was good in the sack." Narcissa giggled like a school girl.

Hermione looked on in shock.

"Come my dear. Lord Voldemort awaits." Lucius took Narcissa's hand and the guard pushed Hermione forwards heading towards the dining room.

"My Lord, may I introduce you to Hermione Jane Granger. The girl who holds the key to your success." Lucius presented Hermione to Voldemort.

"My my what a pretty girl." Voldemort walked up to Hermione and took a hold of her hand.

Hermione tried to pull it away but Voldemort's grip was so tight that it was hurting her. He kissed her hand.

"I shall have pride in taking you to my home tonight." Voldemort smiled and escorted her to her seat for dinner.

Lucius clicked his fingers and the butlers and maids started serving up their three course meal for the night.

"Please may I use the bathroom?" Hermione asked before the desert was served.

"Of course. Joanna will escort you to the bathroom." Narcissa told her.

Hermione left the dining room with Joanna leading her.

"I'm sorry Joanna." Hermione then hit Joanna and she collapsed to the ground.

Hermione then ran out of the main doors and down the main drive of Malfoy Manor as fast as she could.

"What is taking the girl so long?" Voldemort asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I will go and see my Lord." Narcissa got up and headed out to the nearest bathroom.

She didn't get far until she saw that the main doors were open and a small flash of red was running down the main drive.

"WORMTAIL!" Narcissa shouted.

"Yes my Lady?" Wormtail ran from the kitchens fastening up his shirt.

"You were supposed to be in the main hall way. Our Lord's girl has made her escape. You will face punishment from our Lord." Narcissa dragged Wormtail into the dining room.

"My Lord, Wormtail was skiving out of his duties and I regret to inform you that the girl has escaped." Narcissa pushed Wormtail forwards.

"You fool. I want you to go out and find her. NOW!" Lord Voldemort shouted at him.

Hermione was running as fast as she could out of the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She managed to climb over the wall and run down the country lane to the main road.

Hermione took off her shoes and carried on running towards the nearest pub with a phone box so that she could phone either James or Harry.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"If that is what you want Mr Malfoy then I can't stop you from doing it."

"I thank you sir. If you excuse me, I will need to go and pack up my case so that I can leave."

Draco got up from the chair in the Headmaster's office and headed to his room. He had made his mind up, he was leaving to go to Salem.

Ginny was knocking on Draco's dorm room door when she noticed that he was walking up towards his dorm.

"Hey Dray look I need to apologise to you about my behaviour during the past couple of days. I was getting jealous that you were so far ahead than me and that you were working with Hermione and Harry on your trio project. When you knew that I wanted to work with you. Please I am so sorry." Ginny apologised to him and hugged him, then passionately kissed him.

Draco never returned her kiss. Ginny looked up into the silver pools to see that tears were lining his eyes.

"Dray what's wrong?" Ginny asked now concerned.

"Ginny I am sorry, but I am leaving Hogwarts." Draco told her as he walked up to his door and got his key card out.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it me?" Ginny started asking questions.

"Are you having an affair with someone?"

That really hurt Draco a lot. He turned around and faced Ginny with tears now running down his cheeks.

"No Ginny, it's a family matter. My father wants me to join the Death Eaters at half term. I don't want to be one, I don't want to turn against my friends and get involved in a life of crime. I am nothing like my parents, so I am leaving tonight to go to Salem." Draco opened his door.

"So you are leaving me here then? On my own. You are going to leave your unborn child and me here to defend ourselves."

Draco stopped all of a sudden. He turned and looked at Ginny with his mouth open.

"It's true Dray, I'm just over two months gone." Ginny pulled out a picture of her first scan.

"Due around April 10th. My parents know about us and that I am pregnant. I am here to do as much as I can before I start showing at about four months then I will have to do all my theory and come back at the start of term next year to do all of my dance work." Ginny explained to her boyfriend.

Draco looked at the picture. He let his tears pour.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to. I love you so much that its hurting me here." Draco put his hand over his heart.

"But until Lord Voldemort and my father have been stopped, I can't stay. I will keep in contact with you all and visit during the holidays."

Ginny burst into tears as to what she was hearing. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Please Dray don't leave me here."

Draco kissed Ginny for the last time and he turned away and shut his dorm room so that he could pack up his things.

Joelene and Alex were just coming up to try and talk their big brother out of leaving when they saw Ginny on the floor crying her heart out. They saw the ultrasound picture on the floor.

"Ginny?" Joelene knelt on the floor next to Ginny.

She looked up into Draco's sisters eyes. "I love your brother so much I don't want him to leave." She cried into Joelene's arms.

Alex knocked on his brother's door and waited for him to answer.

"Ginny look I'm…"

WHAM!

"You don't deserve Ginny at all brother. How can you do this to her?" Alex had shouted at his brother who was knocked out on the floor.

Draco never said anything at all and held his nose that was now bleeding.

"I know and I am doing it to keep her and the rest of the family safe. Father wants me to inducted into the Death Eaters. Now you and our sister both know that I don't want to follow in our parents footsteps, so this is the only way. I will come back but only if Voldemort and our parents are in jail or dead. This is not a permanent move Alex I can swear to that. You and your sister are going to stay with Uncle Sirius and Remus Lupin. You will be both looked after. Now please I need to pack as I need to get to London so that I can get on my flight to New York in the morning." Draco got up after wiping the blood away on his jumper sleeve.

"You are making a big mistake brother." Alex stormed out and helped Joelene with Ginny to go and speak to the Potter's.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Hermione was running as fast as she could to try and find the nearest pub.

The Black Swan was looming up on the main road not far from where Hermione was. There she saw one of Malfoy's lackey's outside having a smoke.

"Damn, I need to get by him." Hermione whispered to herself.

She looked around to see that someone was just pulling into the car park. It was Peter Pettigrew and one his friends.

"You got the call then, the girl has escaped Malfoy Manor. She can't get far as she was in heeled shoes. So she might be around." Pettigrew mentioned to the guy who was waiting.

"Yeah Wormtail. I have been stood here for the last ten minutes or so and no girl of the description has come past here. She might have gone the other way." The guy took another drag of his smoke.

"Ok we will need to head in that direction then." They all got into the car and Pettigrew drove off in the other direction as a police car pulled in to check in at the pub.

Hermione ran out and headed to the police woman who had just got out of the car.

"Excuse me please, but I need to get out of here. Someone has kidnapped me from my boarding school in Scotland and brought me here. I have just managed to get away." Hermione explained to the woman.

"Ok then. Do you have a number to contact anyone?" The police woman asked.

"Yes I do, DCI James Potter, DI Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are good friends of my family." Hermione told her the names.

"Oh my, you're the girl that he personally escorted a few weeks back. I will phone him."

"Hello DCI James Potter." James answered the phone.

"Its PC Jane Swift from the Pro Team, I'm at the Black Swan pub with a friend of yours." Jane told her boss.

"Jane please tell me you have Hermione Granger there with you!" James was praying that she did.

"Yes I do, she says she was kidnapped by…"

"Jane no time to talk. You are near the Malfoy Manor, you need to get her away from there. Take her to my office back at the Met and get Phoebe to look after her. She will then need to be security escorted back on a plane to Glasgow Airport where I will meet her with Sirius and Remus. Jane I am trusting you with her, I will let you escort her back up to Glasgow and I will pay for the flights."

"Yes sir. I will pass you over to Miss Granger." Jane handed her the mobile.

"Get in the car and I will take you to the Met."

"Hello Mr Potter." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. Jane is going to escort you back up here to Hogwarts. Your mother and Uncle Severus is here both worried about you." James explained to her.

"I know they are and I feel so guilty that I have done this. How is Harry if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Brooding and apparently he has smashed up his room. He loves you so much Hermione, I have never seen him any more happier. Plus there have been some changes up here that I think Harry will need to tell you about. I better go. I will phone you in the morning, get some sleep." James hung up.

Jane was handed her mobile over and she put it on her dashboard of the police car and drove away from the Black Swan pub.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Draco Malfoy had just come off his flight from Glasgow airport. He was now just booking his ticket to go New York International Airport.

Hermione and Jane were just getting their tickets when she spotted her best mate Draco queuing at British Airways desk.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted as she ran towards her friend.

"Hermione, oh my you are a sight worth seeing." Draco hugged her.

"Draco have you come to meet me and take me back to Hogwarts?" Hermione was smiling that her friend was in the airport.

Draco looked down at his feet.

"No Hermione, I am of to New York. I'm going to complete my studies at Salem Academy. Funny its where you have just come from." Draco told her.

"Draco but what about your brother and sister? Harry? Me? Ginny your girlfriend? I will tell you now Draco that Salem doesn't have any half term holidays and that the only holiday that you will have is Christmas. All you do there is pure dance and not even the subjects that you are doing at Hogwarts is offered there. That is one of the reasons why I came back to live in England. Draco this is the worst decision that you will ever make." Hermione explained to Draco.

"I'm going Hermione and I don't care about the half term holidays. I just don't want to be around my parents anymore. I am to become on the lackey's for the Lord. I don't want to follow my parents. This is why I am leaving. You aren't going to stop me." Draco turned back towards the ticket agent.

"I know that Ginny is pregnant with your child Draco. Are you just going to leave her behind? I bet that she's heartbroken even as we speak."

Jane came up to Hermione. "Our flight is boarding Hermione we need to be going."

"Yeah I'm coming. Come back with me to Hogwarts Draco please." Hermione held out her hand.

Draco looked down at Hermione's offered hand and then looked up towards her.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to. Goodbye Hermione." Draco turned away and went to check in.

Hermione wiped her tears away and Jane escorted her through security and headed to her flight.

"So he was one of your friends that you have made then?" Jane asked as they were walking down towards the departure gate.

"Yeah he was a good friend. I will miss him so much."

"HERMIONE WAIT!"

Hermione turned to see Draco running down towards them.

"Any room for one more?" Draco smiled and then hugged Hermione.

"Come on Draco lets get you back to Ginny." Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco and they walked the rest of the way down towards the departure gate.

James Potter was waiting at the arrivals lounge for the inbound flight from Heathrow Airport to come in. He had found out that it had just landed and that they were just coming through customs.

James heard teenage laughter when he looked to see that Hermione had managed to persuade Draco to come back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione its good to see you back. And I presume that you bumped into Mr Malfoy here at the airport and he told you why he was leaving." James smiled at them.

"Yeah I did. He would have hated Salem. I know that I did." Hermione hugged James.

"Thanks Jane for bringing them back up here. There is a car awaiting for us all to take us back to Hogwarts. Lets not keep our loved ones waiting." James escorted them towards the car.

Harry was sat in his room holding his best mate Ginny.

"I miss him Harry that it hurts so much. I just want him back." Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"it's the same here with me. I love Hermione that I would gladly die for her. I wish that she will turn up safely back here."

Lilly walked into Harry's room. "Harry, Ginny you are wanted down at the main entrance. Your father Harry wants you to meet him. Plus I think that your brother is wanting to talk to you too Ginny."

"Yes Mrs Potter. Come on then Harry lets see what the adults want to talk to you about." Ginny dragged Harry out of his dorm.

Julia, Severus, the Potter and Malfoy twins were awaiting the arrival of James. Sirius and Remus turned up as well. Lilly, Harry and Ginny turned up as the car pulled up at the main entrance.

"HERMIONE! DRACO!" Harry shouted as Hermione and Draco got out of the car.

"DRACO!" Ginny shouted as she too saw the blonde Adonis get out of the car.

"I have missed you Hermione please don't run off again." Harry pleaded with her.

"I won't Harry I won't. I love you Harry James Potter." Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione Jean Granger."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Things were quiet over the rest of the term right up to the winter holidays. They only have to do their written exams when they go back after the Christmas Holidays.

Ginny was visiting Draco at the Potter home. Draco was over with his twin siblings as Sirius had taken over guardianship from Lucius and Narcissa. So they were all staying at the Potter home.

"Ginny I want to ask you something. Somewhere in private." Draco asked Ginny.

They headed into the dance studio.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue crushed velvet ring box and then he knelt down on one knee.

"Ginny, you know that I love you and that I was the most stupidest by trying to leave Hogwarts at the beginning of the term. But now I don't want to leave you at all. You are expecting my baby and I want to the best father to my child. I know that I can't do that until I have done the right thing. So Ginevera Molly Weasley will you do me the honour and become Mrs Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco opened the ring box to reveal the beautiful 18 carats diamond ring.

Ginny was shocked and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes I will Draco."

Draco got up and kissed Ginny full on the lips. He then placed the ring on her left finger.

"I love you Mrs Malfoy to be." Draco kissed her again.

"And I love you too Mr Malfoy."

They both hugged each other and then headed out onto the patio chairs. They both looked up into the stars and stayed like that for a few hours.

Harry was resting on his bed after getting back from Hogwarts. Hermione was staying in the spare room that was opposite from Harry's room.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and opened it slightly.

"Can I come in Harry?" She asked peaking around the door.

"Yeah sure come on in." Harry shuffled up on his bed to allow Hermione room to sit.

"Well Draco has done it. He's proposed to Ginny in the dance studio. They're both sat out on the patio looking up to the stars." Hermione mentioned to him.

"Yeah! He said that he was gonna pop the question to her, but he didn't know when he was to do it." Harry replied looking away from Hermione.

"Harry please is there something wrong?" Hermione was a little concerned with him.

"No Hermione there is nothing wrong. It's just Christmas isn't really a good time for the Potter family." Harry looked down at his hands.

"Oh right. Would you like me to leave?" Hermione got up and headed towards the door.

"No Hermione. Would you stay with me tonight and hold me. I just don't want to be on my own, plus also I would like you to come with me and the family tomorrow. It's an important occasion just don't dress in bright colours or white." Harry cuddled up to Hermione.

"Ok Harry." She put her head on his shoulder.

They both then fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Harry was sat at his desk in his bedroom staring at his costume design for his seven person group dance to Korn's Word Up. He had asked the Headmaster just before the Christmas holidays started if he could perform his dance this year. But Headmaster Dumbledore refused him, it was his final year.

"Well my dream has truly ended." Harry looked away from his laptop.

Hermione looked in Harry's room to see that he had his Word Up costume on his laptop.

'I wonder if I can get the others involved and go to see Dumbledore about performing his group dance.' Hermione thought to herself and then headed to her own room.

Julia was sat downstairs in the conservatory looking out of the open French doors up at the stars. She was missing John, it was to be her first Christmas without him.

Sirius was chatting to Remus, James and Lily when he saw that Julia was sat on her own.. He excused himself and took a glass of Chardonnay to the conservatory.

"Hey Julia." Sirius handed her the wine glass.

"Hi Sirius." Julia wiped her tears away trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying.

"You miss John don't you?" Sirius just came out with it.

"Yeah I am. I miss him so much Sirius, that I don't know what to do anymore." Julia sipped on her wine.

"It get's easier along the way. The pain fades but never fully goes away." Sirius told her.

He sat down next to Julia and went on to explain his past.

"Voldemort destroyed my family fifteen years ago. I lost my wife and baby girl. Samantha Josephene Potter-Black and little Emma Marie Potter-Black. They were loved by all of the family. Harry was just two and the twins were one. It hit everyone so hard."

Julia turned towards Sirius as he talked about his deceased family.

"I miss them as they were murdered on Christmas Eve. I was just finishing a case with James and Remus when I got a call saying that there was a murder that had just happened. It had happened just down the street from where we lived at the time. We headed out to the scene of the crime."

FLASHBACK

One of the policewomen that was at the scene walked up to Remus and spoke to him before they all headed down to the scene.

"Er James, Sirius. Could you just talk to some of the witnesses that saw the murder." Remus shouted over to them both as he headed over the white tent.

"Remus, what's wrong?" James asked puzzled as to why Remus was asking them like he was in charge.

"Please just don't ask any questions to me yet." Remus walked towards the scene.

"Remus who are the victims?"

Remus just stood and looked down at his feet.

"I can't tell you Sirius. I'm just going to confirm the victims ID's."

James looked towards Remus as he walked away from them.

"DI Remus John Lupin. Please can you confirm to the Coroner the ID's of the two victims?" The policewoman who escorted Remus over to the tent asked of him.

"Samantha Josephene and Emma Marie Potter-Black."

Everyone stopped and looked over at Remus who was trying to hold back his tears for his Boss's sister and niece. He turned away and walked out of the tent.

"Remus?" James looked at the man as he headed back towards the car.

"Sirius, James. We can't take this case. Dermot and his team are going to have to deal with it." Remus unlocked the car.

"Come off it Remus. Lighten up, Dermot can't do this, his paperwork from his last case hasn't been complete yet. He is so far behind that he's not allowed on the field until it's completed." Sirius laughed.

"SIRIUS! JAMES! I HAVE JUST HAD TO ID SAMMIE AND EMMA!" Remus shouted at them both.

"Nah your lying Remus. Sammie and Emma are out doing their final Christmas shopping. They should be at home by now."

Two stretchers were carried out from the white tent to be sent to the Coroners Office. The van was awaiting.

James ran over to the stretchers. He just couldn't bare to pull back the white sheet that was covering the bodies. One of the Coroner's pulled back the white sheet to reveal James's younger sister Samantha.

He cried and collapsed to the ground shaking. Sirius ran up to James to then see his deceased wife on the stretcher.

"I'm so sorry." Remus helped James up from the cold snow covered ground and pulled James and Sirius into a group hug.

END FLASHBACK

"But I've moved on. The killer's are still out there. They had very tight alibi's, but I will get my revenge one day." Sirius got up and headed back into the now empty kitchen.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

The kids headed back to Hogwarts just six days after the New Year. Hermione had made an appointment to see the Headmaster just before the start of the feast as they arrived.

"Miss Granger, he had the opportunity four years ago, but unfortunately he fell ill." Dumbledore told Hermione.

"But sir, please it's Harry's final year here at Hogwarts and he want to perform his group dance." Hermione pleaded with the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, I will allow him to perform the group dance. BUT! He can not do his duet dance with Miss Weasley. This will have to take over that dance."

"Thank you sir. I think that Harry will still ask you, would you please keep this as a secret. It's to be my End of Year present." Hermione jumped around to the Headmaster and hugged him.

She then left to go and join the rest of her friends who were in Harry's dorm room.

Draco, Ginny, Harry and the Potter and Malfoy twins wre all sat in Harry's dorm. They were waiting for Hermione to turn up as she told them that she had to see Dumbledore for something important.

Hermione entered her own dorm and headed over to her desk and pulled out the Madam Malkin's catalogue to phone up and order seven Word Up costumes and some for herself.

"Hello there. You don't happen to have Harry James Potter's latest costume design for his group dance Word Up?" Hermione asked Madam Malkin herself over the phone.

"You do! Ok well I need seven costumes making of that design. I'll give you the names of the seven students: Hermione Jane Granger, Harry James Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sampson Harrison Potter, Alexander Malfoy, Jamie Louise Potter and Joelene Malfoy. Four boys and three girls. Plus also a pair of black jazz trainers for Harry. Could they be delivered to Hogwarts? I will pay for next day delivery for when they are completed. They need to be sent under the name of 'Hermione Jane Granger'. Oh I need to order a new solo costume." Hermione continued to order her costumes for the final dance show.

The others that were in Harry's dorm, were just going over some stuff for their final group dance. They were just setting out the auditions for the main singing leads of the song 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from the hit musical Hairspray.

The Potter and Malfoy twins needed to do an audition process for a part of their coursework. The seventh year dancers and singers agreed to go through this process.

They were just putting their final details together for the audition when they heard loud music coming through the bathroom.

"I wonder what has made Hermione so happy?" Ginny asked as she struggled to get up.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply. He didn't have a clue at all.

"She was with the Headmaster not long ago. She must have received some good news from him." Harry headed over to the bathroom to check on her. The others followed him.

Hermione was dancing in her small common room. Her music was 'Will You Be There?' by the late and greatest King of Pop Michael Jackson. She was singing with pride.

Hold Me

Like The River Jordan

And I Will Then Say To Thee

You Are My Friend

Carry Me

Like You Are My Brother

Love Me Like A Mother

Will You Be There?

Weary

Tell Me Will You Hold Me

When Wrong, Will You Scold Me

When Lost Will You Find Me?

But They Told Me

A Man Should Be Faithful

And Walk When Not Able

And Fight Till The End

But I'm Only Human

Everyone's Taking Control Of Me

Seems That The World's

Got A Role For Me

I'm So Confused

Will You Show To Me

You'll Be There For Me

And Care Enough To Bear Me

Hold Me

Lay Your Head Lowly

Softly Then Boldly

Carry Me There

Lead Me

Love Me And Feed Me

Kiss Me And Free Me

I Will Feel Blessed

Carry

Carry Me Boldly

Lift Me Up Slowly

Carry Me There

Save Me

Heal Me And Bathe Me

Softly You Say To Me

I Will Be There

Lift Me

Lift Me Up Slowly

Carry Me Boldly

Show Me You Care

Hold Me

Lay Your Head Lowly

Softly Then Boldly

Carry Me There

Need Me

Love Me And Feed Me

Kiss Me And Free Me

I Will Feel Blessed

[Spoken]

In Our Darkest Hour

In My Deepest Despair

Will You Still Care?

Will You Be There?

In My Trials

And My Tribulations

Through Our Doubts

And Frustrations

In My Violence

In My Turbulence

Through My Fear

And My Confessions

In My Anguish And My Pain

Through My Joy And My Sorrow

In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow

I'll Never Let You Part

For You're Always In My Heart.

Harry peeked in to see that Hermione was happy.

"Hey guys come on. Let's leave her to celebrate whatever has made her happy." Draco pulled the others away from the bathroom door and back into Harry's dorm.

The next few weeks went peacefully, that was until Hermione received four big packages one morning. Four boys had carried them up to Hermione and placed them behind her as she sat and ate her breakfast.

The first three were from Madam Malkin's Costume Emporium. The last one had no return address on it. Draco, Harry, Alex and Sampson helped Hermione with the packages up to her dorm.

"Who has sent me a package?" Hermione asked to herself as Sampson placed the package with no return address on the coffee table.

Draco, Harry and Alex headed into Hermione's bedroom to put the three costume boxes in there and not to unpack them.

Hermione opened the unknown package to reveal a blood covered summer dress, an old leather jacket, a DVD disc and plus also a Christmas present that she gave to her Uncle Severus.

"This is Uncle Sev's Christmas present that I gave to him. It's a locket with both mums and my pictures in it. The jacket belongs to Severus and the dress to my mum." Hermione pulled out the DVD disc to see a little note attached to it.

"Guys go to your first lesson. I will catch up with you." Hermione told her friends.

Harry gave her a kiss and headed out with Alex and Draco to tend to their final written coursework.

Hermione booted up her laptop and put the disc in and started to play it.

On her laptop screen was her mum and Uncle Severus tied to chairs, gagged and blindfolded. Lucius Malfoy was stood in the middle of them.

"Hello there Miss Granger. It has been a long time since I last spoke to you." Voldemorts voice sounded through the room.

"But hey lets not worry about that, let's get down to business. As you can see I hold your dear mum and the traitor of my little gang, Severus Snape. Now I am not a very patient man Hermione Jane Granger, I want my drugs and weapons haul and I want them now!

There should be a flight ticket in the bottom of the box, and a taxi awaiting to take you to the airport where you will be escorted by one my Death Eaters. You will only bring yourself nothing more. Don't tell anyone where you are going, and if you do you can say goodbye to your precious mum. I will see you in a few hours Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione slammed her laptop screen down. Tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed her Uncle's leather jacket, the locket and the plane ticket.

She wrote out a note to Draco and pinned it to the bathroom door on the inside so that he could see it.

She left Hogwarts that very night.


End file.
